


Beautiful day

by hollyheadharper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, I'm Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, i'm not good at writing, like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyheadharper/pseuds/hollyheadharper
Summary: 'It really is a beautiful day outside, don’t you think?'
George stared down at his wrist, confused. Why would his soulmate day something so boring? Maybe there was a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real with you guys, I have no idea if I'm gonna continue this or not. Because this would work well both as a one-shot and also as a full fic. What do you think? Should I continue the story?

_ 'It really is a beautiful day outside, don’t you think?' _

George stared down at his wrist, confused. Why would his soulmate day something so boring? Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe his soulmate was being ironic about it.   
“Don't think about it too much, dear,” said his mother as she set down a plate of eggs in front of him. “It will only make sense when you meet them.”  
It was September 1st, 1991, and that morning George had woken up with a sentence written on his wrist- the first thing his soulmate would say to him. These words would only appear on one's wrist the day that one would meet their soulmate, so breakfast was filled with a lot of anticipation. Especially since George was not the only one who had woken up to see words on his wrist.  
“At least yours makes some sort of sense,” Ron groaned. “Look at this nonsense! _'I've always seen them in pictures and on TV, but I never thought I'd see one used in real life.'_ What is that even supposed to mean?!”   
“Can't you two just be patient? You're going to find out today,” Percy sighed.   
“No!” Ron and George snapped in unison. Mr. Weasley chuckled.   
“I felt the same way when I first got my tattoo. Don't worry. When you meet your soulmate, it will be the happiest moment of your life.”  
“What about my birth, Dad?” Fred exclaimed in mock-hurt.   
“…One of the best moments.”  
“Stop being such a drama queen,” Ginny giggled.  
“You can't just take away his identity like that!” George exclaimed. Laughter sounded throughout the breakfast table. The day continued normally, and soon enough, the family had made their way to King's Cross. Mr. Weasley had taken the day off that day- after all, he could meet at least one of his son's soulmates. If not, then he would at least be able to send his children off to Hogwarts.  
All of them had finally made it through the barrier.   
“Now, ickle Ronniekins,” Fred began as he and George guided him towards the train, “when you meet your soulmate, if I were you, I wouldn't mention the fact that you set the bed until you were seven.”   
Ron blushed bright red. Near them, a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth snorted, having overheard their conversation.   
Wanting to divert the attention off of him, Ron said, “Hey, it’s that girl!” and pointed to a small girl with messy black hair and round glasses who was a mere few feet in front of them.   
“What about her?” said George. “Already picking out who you want to be your soulmate?”  
“No!” Ron insisted. “Just after you went through the barrier, she approached us asking how to get on the platform. Do you think she's a muggleborn?”  
“Why don't you go and ask her?” Fred suggested.   
Meanwhile, Bella had overheard their conversation. Deciding to be friendly, she turned around and walked towards them, in order to answer his question, that No, she wasn't a muggleborn.  
The next few seconds were both the slowest and fastest moments of Bella's life.   
The moment she opened her mouth to speak, she heard a deafening bang rip through the air, and something had been shot into her hip, causing her to be thrown onto one of the twins, who fell to the ground from the force.   
The red-haired twin held Bella carefully in his arms as blood began to pool around them. All to quickly, her vision began to blue, and she heard the boy gasp the words that had appeared on her wrist that morning.   
“Oh, God! What's happening? Are you okay?!”  
Bella's lips curves into a soft smile. So this was him- her soulmate. At least before she died, she would have met him.   
Bella's eyes shifted towards the sky. There wasn't a single cloud, and the sun shine brightly, leaving a warm light on her skin. So this would be it…the last thing she saw. She didn’t expect her life to end so soon, but now that it was, she realized how beautiful the world was.  
Shifting her gaze back to her soulmate, who was staring at her in shock and terror, she let the words weakly escape her lips:  
“It really is a beautiful day outside, don’t you think?”  
In the next moment, they watched the girl's eyes close, her body falling limp. The crowd was standing around the scene in shock. Mr. Weasley had a man in a black robe pinned to the ground, a gun knocked out of his hands. Most people weren't paying attention to that- many wizards didn't even know what a gun was, so they hadn't even realized there was a killer.  
Hermione turned to the nearest person- she wasn't paying attention who- and whispered, “I've always seen them in pictures and on TV, but I never thought I'd see one used in real life...”  
Ron swallowed, his mouth abnormally dry as he stared at the bloody girl- no, the bloody corpse- in front of him. Now he knew what she was talking about. A gun. A muggle weapon his dad had mentioned before... he hadn’t known what it does, but now he did, and it made him sick.   
George's hands were shaking. The girl who's name he didn’t know lay peacefully in his arms, her blood staining his clothes and the concrete around him. He didn’t know where to go from here. His soulmate was dead. He hadn’t even known her name. He didn’t know her personality, he didn’t know her age, he didn’t know her favorite color or her favorite food, he didn’t know why someone would do this.  
But there was one thing he knew. One thing he was certain of.  
Everyone was wrong. This was not the greatest moment of his life. This day would forever be sickeningly burned in his head, to haunt him for the rest of his life.  
Because his soulmate was dead. And it was not a beautiful day.


	2. Bella Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya guess who decided to continue this after a million years,,, Since this is mostly a side fi c, chapters might take awhile to update btw

There was a second of stillness, of shock, before Molly Weasley broke the silence by running through the crowd, to the girl.   
“Give her to me, George,” she muttered. “I'll be taking her to St. Mungo's...”  
George nodded numbly. He released his grip on the limp body of his soulmate, allowing his mother to scoop her up in her arms. If it weren't for the situation, she would be fretting over how light she was.  
In an instant, Mrs. Weasley had apparated away, and the crowd was left in shock.   
The next few hours were a blur. If someone were to ask what had happened in between the time his soulmate was shot and the time he was sitting in St. Mungo's, George would not be able to answer. His dad was at the ministry with the aurors, questioning the attacker- George hadn't caught his name.   
He sat outside of his soulmate's hospital room with his mother, Ginny, and Fred. Ron had been sent on to Hogwarts, but Fred refused to leave George's side, and his mother couldn’t refuse.   
It seemed like years that they had sat there in silence, pale-faced, before a healer came out to speak with them.   
“We've managed to remove the- I believe it's called a 'bullet'- from her body,” the healer explained. He paused, before continuing. “Thanks to the help of or squib and muggle staff, she will survive.”   
George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
“We have a strong suspicion on her identity, but we won’t know for sure until she wakes up and tells us her name,” he said.   
“When…when can I talk to her?” asked George, his voice cracking. His voice felt incredibly dry, which didn’t come as a surprise- he couldn’t recall talking or drinking water since the attack.   
“She's actually waking up now,” the healer informed him. “You can come in.”   
George silently stood up and walked to the door- his family stayed seated, letting him speak with her alone first.   
He reached for the handle, but froze. Was he really ready for this? What would she say to him?  
“Go, George,” Mrs. Weasley prompted.   
Somehow, that gave him the courage to take hold of the handle and open the door.   
Upon entering, he couldn’t see his soulmate- her bed was blocked by several healers. However, once they noticed him, they immediately cleared out. This gave him some comfort; not just because he wanted to speak with her alone, but also because if they were willing to leave so quickly, she must be in good condition.   
The last healer exited the room, and the door clicked shut behind him. Nervously, George walked forward to her bed, where she was sitting, looking up at him patiently.   
He hadn’t paid attention to her features before, but now his eyes were scanning them intently, as if scared that he would lose her again, that he would forget her face.   
She had brilliantly green eyes with messy raven hair that fell into them- he was certain that she had glasses when they first met, but she wasn’t wearing them now. She was incredibly small- smaller than Ginny, even, and had porcelain pale skin.   
“Hello!” the girl smiled. “You're my soulmate, right? Or are you his twin? I wasn’t able to get a close look at you two, so I can’t tell you apart yet, I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to be sorry,” he said, standing in front of her nervously. “No one can tell us apart. I’m George- George Weasley. My twin’s name is Fred.”  
“That’s a nice name. I’m Bella Potter, pleased to meet you,” she said brightly. George coughed.   
“You're- you're what?!” he gasped.   
“I’m Bella,” she frowned sadly. “All the wizards I’ve met reacted this way.”  
“Oh, sorry,” George said sheepishly. “I'm just shocked is all. I guess you aren’t a muggleborn, after all.”  
She shook her head. “No, but I was raised by muggles. I only found out about Hogwarts and magic about a month ago, you see.”   
“Oh!” he exclaimed. “My dad would love you. He loves everything about muggles.”  
Bella smiled. “That’s…that’s very nice.”   
There was a pause, as the two of them thought of what to say.  
“George, listen,” said Bella, looking very serious all of a sudden, “we don’t have much time, so I need to cut to the chase.”  
“What do you mean?” George blinked. “We have lots of time.”   
“I was raised in Little Whinging, Surrey, and my address was Number 4, Privet Drive. The person who shot me is probably a muggle. Until one month ago, I was not aware of magic, and I also wasn’t aware of how my parents had died. If you need to find me, every day at 7pm I would go to the nearest park and stay there until midnight.”  
“I don’t understand,” said George, looking very confused.   
“I know,” Bella smiled softly. “But you will. And I’m sorry.”   
“George?” a distant voice called. “George?”  
All of a sudden, George flinched awake. He looked around- he was still in the hallway outside of Bella's room, and his mother was hovering over him sadly. Had that conversation been a dream? But it felt so real...  
“Mum?” said George groggily. “Whas happenin?”  
“I’m very sorry, sir,” said a healer, stepping forward.   
“Sorry for what?” he frowned, looking at the healer with confusion. “What’s going on?”  
There was a pause- the healer and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, until the healer spoke again.  
“Sir, I regret to inform you that, while we tried our best, we were unable to save the girl. We're afraid that your soulmate has passed away.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that


End file.
